gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:NPC infobox
} | | } | }} }} }}} |:|-}}.jpg}}}| | }} ;種族 : }|[[ }}}]]|various=様々な種族|Various=様々な種族|不明}} } | ;プロフェッション :}}}}} }} } | ;レベル : } }} } | ;ランク : }}} | critter | ambient | ambient creature = Ambient | bronze | veteran = Veteran | silver | elite = Elite | gold | champion = Champion | purple | legendary = Legendary | epic = Epic | basic | normal | #default = Normal }}}} ;場所 : }| }}}|不明}} } | ( })}} } | ;組織 :}}} }} } | ; } | サービス|サービス}} : }}} | armorsmith | weaponsmith = }}} (vendor) }}} | #default = }}}}} }| }}} | armorsmith | weaponsmith = }}} (vendor) }}} | #default = }}}}}}} }} } | ;イベント : } }} } location.jpg|exists}}| location.jpg}}} | map1-text = } | map2 = } | map2-text = } | map3 = } | map3-text = } | map4 = } | map4-text = } | map5 = } | map5-text = } }} | }} }| } }} }} } | y | |}} | | } | }}} | asuran | asura = Category:Asura | branded = Category:Branded | charr = Category:Charr | deer = Category:Deer | djinn = Category:Djinn | dredge = Category:Dredge | dwarf = Category:Dwarves | fish = Category:Fishes | grawl = Category:Grawl | harpy = Category:Harpies | hylek = Category:Hylek | karka = Category:Karka | kodan = Category:Kodan | krait = Category:Krait | jellyfish = Category:Jellyfishes | jotun = Category:Jotun | largos = Category:Largos | norn = Category:Norn | oakheart | plant = Category:Plants | risen = Category:Risen | skale = Category:Skale | skelk = Category:Skelk | skritt = Category:Skritt | steam | steam creature = Category:Steam creatures | sylvari = Category:Sylvari | tengu = Category:Tengu | undead = Category:Undead | halloween | halloween creature = Category:Halloween creatures | pixel | pixel creature = Category:Pixel creatures | wintersday | wintersday creature = Category:Wintersday creatures | critter | ambient | ambient creature = Category:Ambient creatures | various = | #default = }}}s}} }} | Category:NPCs with no race specified }} } | Category: } }} } | Category:World versus World NPCs }} }}} | guild bounty | Category:Guild bounties }} } | } }} }} } | }}} | renown heart = Category:Renown heart NPCs | guild promoter = Category:Guild services | guild registrar = Category:Guild services | guild weaponsmith = Category:Guild services | guild armorer = Category:Guild services | trading post = Category:Trading Post NPCs | karma merchant | karma vendor | karma = Category:Karma merchants | speed boons = Category:Speed boon NPCs | skill challenge = Category:Skill challenge NPCs | repair | repairs = Category:Repairs | belcher's bluff = Category:Belcher's Bluff NPCs | activity = Category:Activity NPCs | master huntsman = Category:Master huntsmen | living world = Category:Living World NPCs | #default = Category: }s }}|}} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. The creature icon. If no value is set the icon defaults to showing an icon chosen by the service parameter. If that too is unspecified, the icon is hidden. ; image : Optional. The NPC image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; race : Required. The race of the NPC. Race here should be capitalized. ; location : Required. Area(s) or mapzone(s) of where the NPC may be found. Enter with ; enter multiple locations with . ; organization : Optional. The organization/affiliation the NPC belongs to. ; level : Optional. The level of the NPC. ; rank : Optional. Should be one of the following: normal, veteran, elite, champion, legendary. ; profession : Optional. The profession of the NPC. ; service / service2 : Delete unless NPC performs a service. ; goal : Optional. Specific events or tasks this NPC is affiliated with. ; passive : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; location : Required. The region the NPC is encountered in. ; wvw : Optional. location will be set to World versus World and the NPC will be categorized as World versus World NPC ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the NPC's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Code See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:NPC formatting * Template:NPC infobox/services NPC